Template talk:Blackbeard Pirates Gallery
Color Scheme While the color scheme black background with white text for them is more or less accurate, the problem with it is that their crew may look like they're associated with the World Government. The World Government's most prominent colors it seems are black and white as seen in CP9 and their other agents. How about trying #696969 for background and black for text? That way it may look like a gravestone which maybe benifiting since Teach and gang seem to be a sort embodiment of death what with their ways and all.Mugiwara Franky 13:46, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Pirate names I don't see any name in the raw, shouldn't we wait a little ? Kdom 17:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) okay maybe the word woman, giant and drinker are enough... :Alot of people kinda have indeed figured their names out based on what Ivankov has stated. :Catarina = Most dangerous woman imprisoned in Impel Down and possibly the only woman whose gender can't be questioned despite her looks. :Basco = Heavy Drinker :San Juan = Colossal Battleship :Mugiwara Franky 13:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It is quite obvious that these three are the prisoners mentioned by Ivankov. However, the fourth one remains unidentified. El Chupacabra 14:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I still can't believe that the One Piece Wikia is allowing such assumptions to even hang around like this. It's a disappointment. =/ Subrosian 16:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Blame the folks at AP forums for starting it. Though its a little TOO obivous for denial. Still part of me agrees with this guy, they werne't confirmed by Oda yet. I'm sitting on the borderline here on this one. One-Winged Hawk 16:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The three are wearing prisoner uniforms, that means that they were impriosned in Impel Down. The only known female prisoner is Catarina Devon. The other two perfectly match the description of the two other legendary prisoners. It's not speculation, it's common sense. El Chupacabra 16:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, let's be reasonable here. How many female prisoners do you think could have possibly been in Impel Down? Catarina Devon isn't the only one. How many pirates do you know that drink? Shanks and Whitebeard both drink like a champion, so I guess that automatically makes them Basco Shot too, doesn't it? And how do you even begin to say that the giant is San Juan Wolf? His epithet is Colossal Battleship, not Colossal Man or Colossal Human or anything of the sort. Everyone on ArlongPark and the people who have so readily assumed these things without confirmation have jumped the gun. I accept nothing until it's stated by the manga author himself. Subrosian 16:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Threre pirates were described at once and 3 appear now fitting those desciptions. The 4th is still unknown. But personnelly I don't want to vote on this argument. Lets go back to Oars for a moment, now the folks on AP forums had this huge thing against us for calling him "Oz", Greg especially since he suppored "Odz" (which turned out to be no more right). For my full opinion on the matter, I simply lost interest in what AP forums since the whole incident at X-mas and bothers behind them. One-Winged Hawk 16:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :For Catarina, it's true that she may not be the only one. However, it could also be that she is the only one. Never in the whole Impel Down arc, did it confirm the precise number of women prisoners. It never said that Catarina was the only one nor did it say that Catarina is one of many. :For Basco Shot, his epithet is heavily reflected on the character. Ivankov stated that there was a guy who was known for drinking very heavily in Impel Down. Blackbeard is then seen with a guy who is drinking heavily and is from Impel Down. :For San Juan, his epithet maybe Colossal Battleship but that doesn't mean he really is a colossal battleship. It's like saying Robin is a demon child just because she is called Demon Child. With a epithet like Colossal Battleship however, one can surmise that any guy with such a name is going to be really big otherwise why give him such an epithet. The giant in Blackbeard's group extremely reflects that.Mugiwara Franky 17:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Blackbeard has a small craw like Luffy and recruits only the best. He would not take prisoners from the upper levels, and there are not that many people in Level 6. We have 3 new Blackbeard pirates that perfectly match the characteristica of 3 legendary Level 6 prisoners. Do you really think that's purely coincidence? El Chupacabra 16:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) @Angel, Those three, Catarina Devon, Basco Shot, and San Juan Wolf were never described in written or drawn form, so there's no way you can say they match the description of any character since they never had a description to be matched up to. @MF, in chapter 538, page 12, Ivankov first mentions the three notorious criminals on Level Six whose names have been erased from history. However, Ivankov doesn't mention that Basco is known for drinking heavily, but only says that his epithet is "Mighty Drinker." A name like "Colossal Battleship" implies that he is known for large warships and not once did I say that San Juan himself was a battleship. It doesn't make any sense either that a man with the epithet Colossal Battleship would be presumed as a giant. Honestly, such an interpretation of Oda's work is foolish. Subrosian 17:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :The three characters were described by their epithets and other small details. :A name like "Mighty Drinker" suggests that the character is widely known for his drinking tendencies. :A name like "Colossal Battleship" can imply that the guy could be very big. If he were known for large warships, he would have been called something to suggest more towards large warships like Large Warship lover.Mugiwara Franky 18:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::If we had done nothing, it would have result in edit wars or constant edits from unregistered editors. Sometime we need to be less strict about the rules if it is for the well being of the wiki. The chance that these people names are uncorrect are reasonably low to take the risk. Kdom 22:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) In regards to these being these guys' name, I have to point out that Luffy's alliance in Impel Down freed prisoners from Level 5 to 1. True, many of them were left behind but that kinda still leaves just the prisoners of Level 6 for Blackbeard to have his pick. Based on this, it's kinda a narrower selection to who these guys could be based on the details of Catarina, Basco, and San Juan. Apart from that, this common shared interpretation of who they are is at least justified. What would be a real speculation would be naming the last Blackbeard pirate as Roche Tomson, George Black, or Drill Man.Mugiwara Franky 16:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reorder? Should Burgess be moved next to Teach since he's the First commander? Or should we hold off until we know more about the Blackbeard Pirates' new hierarchy? Memnarc (talk) 09:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sections We should do a section called "Ten Titanic Captains", with Burgess, Shiliew, and Laffitte, and another one called "Other members" with the rest of the crew members? Cdavymatias (talk) 14:31, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Let's wait until the hierarchy is sorted out Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:49, June 23, 2018 (UTC)